Embers
by Sparkle-01
Summary: "Eres una basura" / "¿Estás enojada?" Kyoko le sonrió, muy divertida. "Adelante. Mátame…" Sayaka, una policía decidida a hacer el bien para Terra, se topa con Kyoko Sakura, una frívola comerciante de turbia reputación. Pero, no todo es lo que parece. [Precuela de Firebird y Sparkle] [AU SciFi] [OneShot]


**DISCLAIMER:** **La franquicia de Puella Magi Madoka Mágica no me pertenece. Esto es sin fines de lucro, completamente por ocio.**

* * *

 **Embers**

 _If we could sit together a moment_

 _And talk forever just to pass the time_

 _(…)*_

 _"_ _Todas las unidades, encontramos un desperfecto en el área de contenedores. Reportarse en el ala AK46. Repito, todas las unidades, encontramos un desperfecto en el área de contenedores. Reportarse en el ala AK46…._ _"_

Sayaka puso los ojos en blanco y pegó su cabeza contra la pared, casi queriendo mimetizarse. Otra vez lo mismo. Seguramente se trataba de _esa_ estúpida rebelde que no tenía nada más que joder en su preciada e ínfima horita de descanso. No es que pidiera un milagro, pero le gustaría tener aunque fuera un poco de paz y comerse su croissant que ya empezaba a perder el gusto y volverse como de plástico. Además, ya bastante vergüenza le había hecho pasar la última vez, escapándose por los pelos. Maldita deshonesta.

Restregándose los ojos se levantó y fue directo a la unidad mencionada, arrastrando sus pies, luego de haber pagado al dueño del bar, lo acordado. Volvió a bostezar, la rutina nocturna la había matado, como siempre.

-¿Día pesado?... Oh, espera. ¿Es esa rebelde?

-No te das una idea… ¿Es tan obvio?… -Suspiró y el hombre de cuatro ojos, la contempló, sonriendo comprensivamente. Sayaka devolvió la sonrisa y luego le dejó algo de propina. –Para Mirina. Sé que a ella le gustan los extras.

-Ve tranquila, cariño. La casa paga. –Le devolvió el dinero y dejó una barra energética, como regalo. Hizo un gesto, pero el rostro del dueño era lo suficientemente serio como para negarse. - Le dejaré esto a Mirina, así le alegro el día. Esa chica se querrá casar contigo, si sigues así.

-No creo ser su tipo. –Sayaka se acotó entre risas guiñando un ojo y sonriendo sólo como ella sabía; acomodó coquetamente su cabello carré de color azul como el océano más puro que ya la Tierra no poseía. Sus ojos del mismo color registraron su QUOD, un aparato donde aparecían los mensajes de la unidad policíaca. –Mierda, si no me doy prisa, me quitarán el caso. Quizás ahora tengo suerte… ¡Nos vemos Fluan! ¡Y deja de comer esos insectos radiactivos que te hacen mal!

-Cuídate, cariño. ¡No prometo nada!

Sayaka, entre risas, se subió en su unidad lo más rápido posible. No es que fuera amante del peligro, en realidad su trabajo ideal con la Policía hubiera sido estar detrás de una oficina, acomodando el incesante papeleo. Pero la paga era mejor y la necesitaba, si quería seguir viviendo sola como hasta entonces, lo hacía. Su unidad era una especie de moto, transparente. Se envolvió en una cúpula donde ella veía todos los crímenes (Que eran casi nulos), que se efectuaban en simultáneo. Voló, literalmente, hasta el lugar en cuestión. Al bajar, sin relantizar si paso, se acomodó el chaleco anti-balas de color flúor neón azul y negro. Esa cosa se inflaba atrapando cualquier bala o esquirla explosiva, era prácticamente indestructible. Apretó una hebilla de su cabello y quitó el casco y los protectores virtuales. Apenas pudo recuperar el aliento y con suerte, pudo ganarle a otro oficial. Le sonrió burlonamente, regocijándose de la cara de pocos amigos de ese tipo que obviamente con sus múltiples brazos, no era terrícola. ¡Ahora el caso era suyo!

-¡Miki Sayaka, reportándose señor!

-Muy bien. –El robot ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla a los ojos. Le dio una planilla para llenar con sus datos personales. –Debes ir al planeta WG118

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no era aquí?

-No. Es en el planeta WG118. Necesitamos personal que ya esté familiarizado. ¿Lo está?

-Sí. –Mintió, automáticamente.

Como oficial de policía odiaba la idea de usar este tipo de artimañas, pero estaba negada a que alguien le robara ese puesto tan preciado. Ignoró el hecho de que mentir a un agente de ley, era básicamente, tu sentencia de muerte. Pero el robot probablemente era un imbécil o un modelo muy viejo, porque ni si quiera se detuvo a hacer la corroboración de datos.

-Buen viaje. –Le extendió el pasaje y a la chica casi le dio un síncope.

-¡El vuelo sale en quince minutos! ¿Están locos? ¿Cómo voy a llegar a tiempo?

-Ya que te me adelantaste, al menos deja de quejarte y ve. Menos lengua y más pies, señorita oficial. –El tipo levantó una ceja, con una mueca horrenda. La chica hizo un gesto de repugnancia y le dio la espalda. Volvió a su pequeña unidad móvil y salió a toda velocidad al trasbordo más cercano. Al menos, la cúpula protectora no le hacía llegar todo el polvo radiactivo que levantaba con esa velocidad no permitida a los ciudadanos comunes.

Llegó en un santiamén, tomando atajos por la comprimida ciudad de interminables rascacielos luminosos, callejuelas sucias y carteles de propagandas holográficas. Apenas podía respirar con regularidad. Había otro robot, esperándola en la puerta del trasbordador CLOUD 9, que se metió en un santiamén. Pisó los peldaños para llegar finalmente al centro de criogenia. Temblaba de miedo. La verdad es que esta era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Cerró los ojos y reprimió un gritito infantil al sentir un hielo cubrir las plantas de sus pies. Finalmente, casi al llegar al cuello, tomó aire y se auto indujo en un sueño breve. Si tenía un accidente, a nadie le importaría. Sus padres habían muerto hacía tiempo en un asalto a mano armada. Esa fue una de las razones que se unió a la Policía: Honrar su memoria.

Abandonó la hiperpoblada y radiactiva Tierra, para llegar al planeta WG118. El increíble viaje era un paisaje que jamás vería, básicamente porque había cerrado los ojos. A Sayaka siempre le fascinó la idea de conocer el espacio sideral, nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Y ahora que había llegado su chance, como estúpida que era, se hallaba congelada con los ojos cerrados. Pero no podía quejarse. Estaría fuera de la Tierra y ese aire asquerosamente contaminado y viciado con rascacielos que impedían contemplar el cielo celeste que ahora se había vuelto violeta por las nubes repletas de gases de efecto invernadero.

En algún momento, la nave se detuvo.

Su mente divagó un poco por lo que se preguntó: ¿Enserio tanto tenía que viajar por esa imbécil?

Sayaka sintió un malestar insólito cuando el hielo de la criogenia empezó a derretirse. Realmente lograba que su cuerpo reaccionara como un pollo recién nacido. Se abrigó en un tapado térmico que tenía reservado a un costado de la cabina pequeña y estuvo unos minutos recuperándose, antes de salir de la nave. Finalmente, cuando tuvo las agallas de salir, abrió la compuerta. Podía ver por las cámaras que había un par de ciudadanos que la esperaban.

Se sorprendió que hubiera tardado apenas unos veinte minutos, pero supuso que tenía que ver conque había agarrado el famoso agujero de gusano del que todos hablaban. Sayaka miró preventivamente y luego decidió salir. De todas las personas que la observaban, se hallaba, una jovencita de cabellos rosas le recordó a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Mi nombre es Karin. Seré su comandante a cargo. Bienvenida a WG118. -Sayaka se quitó el casco y sintió que algo la ahogaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no respiraba un aire tan limpio. Estuvo un largo rato tosiendo, la mujer le hizo unas palmadas en la espalda. Le dieron un broncodilatador especial que la ayudaba a adaptarse al nuevo entorno -¿No le sienta bien viajar por el espacio sideral?

-Sí, sólo que… -No sabía qué decir. –La criogenia me mata… -Creyó oír una risa, pero luego recordó que los residentes de ese planeta tenían los sentimientos y emociones de una roca. De hecho, los habían suprimido por genética modificada, para que no fueran un impedimento evolutivo.

-Oh, lo normal.

-Ahora… -Se tomó de la chica, quien le ofrecía apoyo y los robots las acompañaron. -¿Cuénteme?

-Lo de siempre, oficial Miki. La ladrona de recursos se lleva lo nuestro y lo comercializa en el mercado negro. –La acompañó, acoplando los pasos con parsimonia. –Está logrando que quedemos, a términos Terranos, como imbéciles. Si la ves, no dudes en darle fin ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Fin?

-Claro. Que la envíes a la cárcel del planeta Tierra. Esta gente comercia nuestros productos en tu planeta y otros moribundos; cuando hay un acuerdo mutuo de no intervenir bajo ningún término en sus economías. –Se detuvieron, frente a un enorme edificio. Sayaka observó el lugar, sorprendida por la gran opulencia y el diseño minimalista. Nada que ver con su pobre edificio que se caía a pedazos al que acostumbraba asistir a diario. La radiación había hecho estragos en toda la construcción. Encontró un par de pájaros volando por el cielo celeste y limpio. Dio una buena bocanada de aire, sus pulmones ahora adaptados, se lo agradecieron. Sonrió, maravillada.

Los últimos pájaros que había visto, eran réplicas resucitadas a modo de clonación y se hallaban en unas reservas específicas, fuera del aire contaminado. La verdad era que su planeta estaba cayéndose a pedazos y los políticos tan sólo se dedicaban a destrozar aún más el pobre hogar de millones de seres humanos, hasta reducirlo a las más decadentes cenizas.

-¿Estos son pinzones?

-Sí. ¿Le gustan los animales?

-Me encantan… -Se cubrió con las manos, los ojos por el brillo hiriente del sol y sonrió otra vez, antes de volver a la cuestión principal. Se sonrojó al ver que la oficial la observaba como si no comprendiera el porqué de la emoción contenida. Finalmente, entraron al edificio, en absoluto silencio.

A la chica casi se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Si la central por fuera era preciosa, esto no tenía descripción. Paredes transparentes. Pulcritud. Plantas, muchas plantas por todos lados. Aire limpio. El verdor la obnubilaba, quería tener aunque fuera uno de esos seres vivos en su pequeñísima casa. Había robots, pero no muchos. El resto eran todos Walegianos, los residentes de ese planeta. Había personas caminando lentamente, mientras miraban sus QUOD, buscando algún caso del cual ocuparse o poder ayudar para _mejorar la calidad de vida_. La verdad es que el planeta no presentaba problemas legales. El tema eran los ladrones, como esa pelirroja sexy salida de sus peores pesadillas y del quinto círculo del Infierno Dantesco. Y Sayaka, tal se creía la espadachina de la Justicia, no permitiría que personitas inadaptadas, siguieran poniendo en jaque a la sociedad perfecta de los Walegianos y a los Terrícolas. Los alimentos crecidos en WG118 al ser tan puros y libres de contaminación, se decía, podían llegar a tener efectos totalmente contraproducentes para cualquier residente del planeta Tierra. Además, los comerciaban a precios elevadísimos, abusándose de la necesidad primaria. Si había algo que la chica odiaba con todo su corazón era la más pura injusticia.

-Miki, sígame.

La chica eso hizo, caminando lentamente, sin perderse el más mínimo detalle. Por momentos, se sentía una especie de fisgona de la privacidad, pero la verdad es que no sabía si podría presenciar una belleza como esta, alguna otra vez.

Llegaron al despacho y en vez de un robot, la recibió un residente Walegiano. El chico, de cabellos aguamarinos, le sonrió amablemente. Sayaka se ruborizó un poco, el hombre podía ser hasta casi coqueto. Pero notó al instante que ese gesto tan bonito no se traslucía en los ojos. Eso era lo que tenían los residentes de ahí. No comprendían la necesidad de sentimientos. Y no les importaba realmente aprenderlos, porque los creían inferiores.

-Miki, Sayaka. Bienvenida a nuestro planeta. Mi nombre es Eula. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia. La invitó a sentarse en una silla que se elevó del suelo. Con reticencia, hizo lo comandado, Karin se había retirado, dejándolos solos. –Muy bien, Ahora, necesito que me escuche con cuidado. –detrás de él se encendió una pantalla que antes no había visto. En el medio de todos esos carteles que recitaban frases típicas de coraje para los ciudadanos por dar lo mejor a su mundo, apareció la foto de una joven de cabellos de fuego. La misma que día tras día y noche tras noche, no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

La conocía.

¡CLARO QUE LA CONOCÍA!

Esa perra había vuelto nuevamente a su vida. Parecía que no tuvo suficiente con los dolores de cabeza que le generaba su presencia en esta vida. Todo su mundo terminaba en jaque apenas evocaba a su delicada y delgada figura. Eran enemigas desde hacía casi seis años. Estaba segura que ya la podía reconocer también a pesar de que pocas veces, pudo estar cara a cara con ella. Y sin embargo, pese a que debería detestarla, sentía una inconfesable atracción y admiración profunda por sus hazañas oscuras. Se decía y ella se autoconvenció de esto, que comerciaba alimentos de todos los rincones de la galaxia a precios elevadísimos. Supuestamente nadie podía encontrar dónde demonios vivía. Era detestada por todas las unidades policíacas de cualquier planeta decente. También le había llegado el dato de que empezó con las fechorías cuando apenas tenía diez años y se creía que era huérfana.

-Esa…

\- Sakura Kyoko, nuestro target. Por lo que se pudo averiguar, estuvo asaltando un par de nuestros contenedores y robó todo su contenido. Se los llevó a la Tierra, se supone que ahí estuvo comercializando. El precio por su captura es de mil millones de unidades preciosas. ¿Entiende? –Claro que lo hacía. Significaba que nunca jamás en la vida, volvería a tener que aceptar una misión o patrullar. Significaba que sería asquerosamente rica. También entendía que finalmente podría poner sus manos en esa chica y entender qué era lo que le gustaba tanto de ella. Una risa casi socarrona apareció en sus labios y jugó con los pequeños mechones de su cabello, pensativa. –Igualmente, se cree que ha vuelto de nuevo aquí. Necesitamos que usted se infiltre entre estos ladrones y la capture.

-¡CUENTE CONMIGO, SEÑOR! –Dijo, parándose recta y poniendo su mano derecha en la frente, como el saludo militar de su planeta.

Salió del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encaminó el departamento que le habían reservado. La joven se acostó en la cama, amplia y cómoda de sábanas blancas. Su habitación era enorme. Dio un par de vueltas y se rió. No podía creer su suerte. ¡NO PODÍA CREER SU JODIDA SUERTE! Revoleó el almohadón, festejando y saltó infantilmente, casi temblando de pura euforia.

Cuando había entrado a la academia, la verdad, lo había hecho por emoción de hacer el bien. Pero también porque era un trabajo bastante decente para no morir de hambre en ese planeta tan cruel. Y ahora…. Ahora estaba a punto de darle una patada en el culo a esa renta tan cara por un lugar miserable. Iba a vivir la buena vida. Probablemente se mudaría a WG118, donde el trabajo era más tranquilo y mejor remunerado.

¡La oportunidad dorada!

Ahora, más tranquila, se puso a pensar seriamente cómo atrapar a esa rata endemoniada. Era de común saber que ella tenía ciertas preferencias sexuales como Sayaka misma, por lo cual, si quería intentar agradarle y que no la reconociera; debería hacer sacrificios mínimos, incluso si eso llevaba a finalmente poder acostarse con... Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo " _Voy muy rápido..."._ Para evitar ese tipo de pensamientos tan obscenos, fue a un espejo y miró su rostro. La genética había sido bastante generosa con ella, supuso que algo podía agradarle. ¿Verdad? Buscó algún tipo de ropa que pudiera resaltar sus atributos femeninos, sin parecer una acompañante sexual. Esperó que su cabello cortito fuese de su gusto, porque no se pondría extensiones. La última vez que lo intentó, (otra misión para atraparla sin éxito) había fallado asquerosamente.

Sin dudas, debería gastar un poco de unidades terranas si quería que su misión tuviera éxito. Observó que un gran pájaro pasó, taponando la luz del sol. Corrió hacia la ventana, para no perder detalle de la vista y sonrió, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. Se adaptaría a esos fríos insensibles Walegianos. Quizás hasta podría hacerse pasar por uno de ellos. Como fuere, necesitaba compartir la noticia, así que llamó a su mejor amiga, emocionada.

-¡Madoka! ¡Madoka! No sabes lo que ha pasado. ¡He aceptado la misión a WG118!

-Sayaka… ¿EH? ¿Pero si nunca…?

-¡No importa! El robot era un idiota y una vez que estás en el planeta, nadie hace averiguaciones, porque se considera como experiencia. El tema es salir de ahí.

-No puedo creerlo… -La joven parecía sorprendida, así lo mostraba la pantalla de su gran televisor tridimensional de pared. -¡Te felicito! ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Atrapar a Kyoko Sakura. –Sayaka hizo un gesto petulante. –Tranquila, esta vez podré…

-Pero sabes que…

-Esa arpía no se escapará de mis manos. Pandenium está pareciendo por su culpa, según me dijeron. ¡Me niego! Me ofrecen todo, si gano. No puedo perderlo. ¡No! –Madoka iba a acotar pero se resignó, con un suspiro. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, era imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

-Sólo cuídate, por favor…

-Lo haré, cariño. Después de todo, sabes que te casarás conmigo. ¿Verdad? –Guiñó coquetamente un ojo.

Madoka se rió entre dientes, ruborizándose.

-Por supuesto. ¡Eres la mejor! –La chica hizo un gesto positivo con sus dedos y Sayaka respondió igual. Una vez terminada la llamada, se tiró nuevamente a la cama, antes de la hora de la cena. Suspiró y rió como una estúpida, dando pataditas. Estaba viviendo la experiencia más loca y excitante de su jodida existencia.

Al día siguiente, Miki salió casi a trompicones de su departamento. Desayunó algo rápido en el camino y llegó a unos negocios. Se probó un par de ropas típicas del planeta, compró un poco de maquillaje y tiñó su cabello de color negro. Los ojos no quería cambiarlos. Creía que eran su marca personal, las ventanas de su alma. Y para ella, esa cuestión era importante, en un mundo tan plástico. Terminada la labor, fue directo a su unidad y se encontró con Eula. El chico asintió.

-Se ve muy bien hoy, señorita Miki.

-Muchas… Muchas gracias…

-Muy bien. Este es un dispositivo para que pueda comunicarse con nosotros. –Le dio un clip de color amarillo para cabello en forma de _Fortíssimo_ , el cual se colocó rápidamente. –Cualquier cosa que necesite, puede tocarlo y se activará con el rastreador. Buena suerte.

Sayaka fue directo al lugar donde posiblemente pudiera estar la estúpida, que fue asignado esa mañana y tomó su unidad de transporte personal. Ahora no hacía falta la cúpula. El aire era tan puro que casi podía aspirarlo como si fuera la mejor droga del mundo. La moto era ligera y no hacía ni un ruido. Era impresionante, manejó a toda velocidad aunque no quisiera perderse el paisaje.

Una vez llegada al barrio de alta alcurnia, llegó a una especie de catedral. No podía creerlo.

¿Esa chica era religiosa o estaba relacionada a alguna secta?

Se creía que las religiones eran cosa del pasado, pero WG118 decidió abrirse a la galaxia, ser más amigable y hasta podría decirse " _Open Minded_ ". Sayaka se bajó de la unidad, la escondió, haciéndola invisible. Se acomodó el cabello mejor y miró por medio de un espejo que funcionaba para dirigir al tránsito, su reflejo. Sonrió sensualmente y corrigió un poco el rosado de sus labios. Una vez terminado, caminó lentamente hasta la catedral. Había practicado su papel de pobre inocente niña huérfana que quería ayudar a la causa, con tal de enriquecerse ilícitamente.

Pero lo menos que podía imaginar, era que en la puerta de esa catedral, se encontrara la mismísima Kyoko Sakura. Sayaka abrió los ojos de par en par y dio unos pasos atrás. La pelirroja se acercó sin dudar un segundo, como si estuviera evaluando las posibilidades de la presa. Los ojos como infiernos, la dejaron dura del pánico. Era verdad lo que decían. Esa chica era muy intimidante e imponente. Ahora la tenía cara a cara. Su cerebro pareció apagarse cuando le habló de forma tosca.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -Su voz era bonita y aniñada a pesar de que ya pasaba los veinte.

-Yo… Yo… -El papel, el papel que estaba olvidándose…. –Yo… Quisiera poder ayudar a tu causa.

Kyoko se rió a carcajadas, descolocándola.

-¿Qué causa? Esta es una catedral. Por favor, si no tienes nada que ver con la religión, te invito a que te retires. Gracias. –Le dio la espalda y Sayaka apretó sus puños, indignada. ¿De verdad esa niña mimada era el terror de los gobiernos? ¿Ella era la partícipe de sus grandes y avergonzantes fantasías sexuales? ¿Qué hacía viviendo en el mejor planeta de la galaxia, básicamente a la luz del día? Algo no encajaba. – Espera. –Se detuvo en seco, y giró su rostro, de forma amenazadora. -¿Acaso eres alguien que ha venido a capturarme? Debo decirte que estás perdiendo tu estúpido tiempo. Soy refugiada política.

¿Qué mierda era todo esto?

-No, yo sólo…

Kyoko rió entre dientes.

-Podría estar jugando un largo tiempo contigo, pero la verdad es esta. Sé quién eres, Sayaka Miki. La detestable tarada a la que han mandado para que me _capturen;_ de nueva cuenta. –Levantó una ceja, con coquetería y acomodó su larguísimo cabello. - ¿Decepcionada? Lamento avisarte que has gastado mucho dinero para nada. Los jefes de tu planeta, con tal de no tenerme cerca rompiéndoles los esquemas, me han confinado aquí. –Se encogió de hombros. -¿Y qué tipo de pruebas tienes sobre que yo tráfico y "comercio" bienes comestibles incluso en mi prisión domiciliaria? –Un dedo acarició suavemente la línea de su mandíbula, haciendo que la receptora del mensaje, se ruborizara hasta la punta de las orejas, no sabría decirse si de indignación o timidez. - Ninguna.

-Yo no soy…

-Y otra cosa… No eres mi tipo. Así que piérdete. –Kyoko se adentró a la catedral y puso una barrera que la repelió unos cuantos centímetros, dejándola inconsciente en el momento que su cabeza chocó contra el piso.

Sayaka despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Se incorporó como pudo y miró desesperada, con tal de entender que indefectiblemente, había sido capturada. Golpeó su cabeza contra la suave almohada y maldijo por lo bajo. Era un asco. Tanta astucia para nada. ¿Para qué mierda la habían contratado si esta estúpida era una maldita presa y refugiada política? No entendía la lógica.

-Has despertado. –Susurró una niña, con los ojos como el melocotón. Su cabello de un rojo más tirando a rosa, le llamó la atención. A no ser porque tenía esa pequeña diferencia, hasta podía asegurar que era una gemela no reconocida de la estúpida esa.

-¿Quién eres…?

-Momo Sakura, la hermana menor de Kyoko. No te preocupes, mi padre la ha reprendido por ser tan descortés contigo. –Se encogió de hombros. –Es un gusto que estés aquí. ¿Vienes a darle libertad condicional?

Entonces notó algo.

Una falla.

Entrecerrando los ojos, intentó tocar a la niña y esta se esfumó. No podía creerlo. Era un holograma. La pequeña que debía tener nueve años apenas, volvió a materializarse en otro lado de la habitación.

-Tú…

-No tengo permitido tener contacto contigo. Soy un organismo inteligente que tiene las memorias de Momo Sakura. La real, ha fallecido hace unos años, cuando esta iglesia se prendió fuego. Toda su familia, menos ella… Somos esto… Organismos holográficos de pensamiento autónomo. –Abrió los ojos exageradamente y se esfumó.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Kyoko. Sayaka se fue hacia atrás de la cama e intentó buscar su pin del cabello. Con espanto, notó que no estaba con ella. Kyoko sonrió de costado, entrecerrando sus rojos ojos y le entregó una bandeja de comida, sin decir nada. Se marchó de la habitación y Sayaka había quedado nuevamente sola ahí.

Transcurrieron unas largas horas hasta que el holograma volviera a visitarla.

-No entiendo…

-Mi hermana quedó huérfana a los diez años. Es una genia en las computadoras y en el hackeo de sistemas. Por supuesto, al quedar sola por tanto tiempo, sin ningún hogar de acogida, decidió comerciar lo que tenía para tener riquezas. Ella quiso reconstruir la catedral de nuestro padre, porque es lo único que le recuerda a cuando era feliz.

-¿No tiene ninguna organización?

-Kyoko se maneja sola. Debo marcharme. Ahí viene.

Efectivamente la puerta volvió a correrse y la chica entró. Se enfrentó a Sayaka, tomándola del rostro. Miki sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban inexplicablemente a ruborizarse, y apartó la mirada, al notar el semblante de esa joven tan cerca del tuyo.

-Sí que te diste un golpe…

-¿Qué golpe? Estoy perfectamen… ¡DUELE IDIOTA! –Sakura había tocado la herida, haciendo que Miki se crispara al instante.

-Heh, _ese_ golpe. ¿Ves?

Sayaka la miró ofendida, haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus labios. Luego de mirar su reflejo en un espejo; cayó en cuenta de que la tintura había sido quitada y que no había manera de confundirla con otra oficial. Suspiró. Su reputación, al mismísimo tacho de basura.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Comerciarme en algún tipo de planeta decadente?

Kyoko alzó una ceja.

-No puedo creer que digas semejante estupidez.

-No se sabe qué esperar de ti.

-¿De verdad me creen tan horrible?

-Comercializas bienes y servicios a precios elevadísimos. Te abusas de la necesidad de las personas. Claro que sí. –Sayaka se irguió con orgullo. –No entiendo por qué estás siendo protegida por este gobierno si me enviaron a capturarte. –Se quedó frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar su risa. Al menos, era bonita.

-¿Capturarme? No me hagas reír. –Una oleada de nuevas y estridentes carcajadas, la irritó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Miki, yo soy la jefa de la policía en WG118. La única forma de llamarte la atención era esta. –Volvió a reírse, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sayaka apretó los labios, empezaba a estar de verdadero malhumor. Un líquido brotó de los ojos de la pobre oficial, producto de la ira y de la indignación. – Lo siento, es que eres tan inocente que… -Volvió a reírse. Sayaka mordió su labio inferior, tan humillada.

Adiós futuro brillante. Adiós a la emancipación social de la pobreza. Adiós a todo…

-Eres una basura.

-¿Estás enojada? –Le sonrió, muy divertida.

-¡Quisiera matarte!

-Adelante. –Hizo un gesto, le dio espacio, para que se acercara. –Mátame… -Volvió a sonreírle.

Sayaka le dio una piña, dejándola en jaque al segundo. Kyoko la miró sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido y estaba a punto de recibir otra, de no ser porque el holograma de Momo intervino. Miró con cara de pocos amigos a su hermana y luego a Sayaka.

-Perdónala. Sé que es una idiota, pero… Deberías escucharla, por favor… Señorita Miki… Y luego decide si necesita más piñas -Dicho esto, desapareció.

-¡Oye, se supone que eres mi hermana…! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vue…!

-Te odio tanto….

Sayaka se arrodilló en el piso, y cubrió su rostro entre lágrimas pesadas. Volvía a quedarse en la nada. Había gastado lo último de su mensualidad, para conquistar a esa idiota que la estaba utilizando para quién sabía qué propósito.

¡Y osaba reírse así en su cara! Se sentía tan tonta y humillada... Siempre la hacía sentir así. ¡Era tan injusto!

-Escúchame, Sayaka… -Le tendió una mano, gentilmente. –Quiero que me prestes atención y dejes de mirarme de esa manera. No moriré por más que me claves cuchillos desde tus preciosos ojos. Además, una chica tan guapa, no debería ponerse así. Se avejenta antes… -Jugueteó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello, luego de sentarse en la cama. Con un gran sonrojo en su piel pálida, pudo ganarse la atención. -¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿Por qué en tu planeta me odian? ¿Por qué demonios soy la jefa de la policía aquí? Entonces deja de odiarme que no te llevará a nada bueno. ¿De acuerdo?

-No podría creerte. Vine hasta aquí por nada… ¡Por nada!

-Relájate. Te devolveré todo el dinero, si eso te da tanto miedo. ¿Si?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que me cago en unas miles de millones de unidades preciosas. Sé que no estás bien económicamente y aceptaste la misión por necesidad; a pesar de que eres pésima siendo una detective de encubierto. –Le sonrió de costado. Sayaka volvió a esquivar la mirada, porque empezaba a ponerse roja. –No soy tan mala como pintan en tu planeta y en el resto del Universo. A pesar de que hay millones de aliados míos, mayormente trabajo sola. Creo que tengo el trabajo de tus sueños... Y no miento cuando digo eso.

-Yo….

-Vamos. –Le tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de la catedral. Ahí estaba Eula e hizo un gesto contrariado al ver la mirada de basilisco de Sayaka Miki. –Gracias por tu trabajo. Has sido promovido a jefe de distrito. –El chico hizo una reverencia y se marchó. -¿Quieres conocer mi verdadero trabajo, Miki?

-Sí.

-Entonces vamos.

Se subieron a un trasbordador bastante grande que se encontraba en el patio trasero de esa mansión. Kyoko apretó los controles y no le dirigió una palabra a la chica, que no dejaba de observar sus movimientos. Una vez terminados los controles, salieron en un santiamén de la atmósfera. La nave se disparó, saltando de galaxia en galaxia, hasta encontrar al planeta específico. Sayaka estaba mareada, esto de viajar tanto, no era su costumbre. Tomó su cabeza y se tambaleó un par de veces.

Aterrizaron en uno de los planetas más devastados que pudo imaginarse.

Había pequeños habitantes ahí, niños en su mayoría. Estaban completamente famélicos, apenas vieron a Kyoko se abalanzaron para darle un abrazo. La chica, que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, sacó de la nave un contenedor enorme de comida que podía ser considerada como el mejor de los tesoros. Sonrió con cariño, cuando una niña volvía a apretujarla con verdadero amor. Desaparecieron en un santiamén, quedando nuevamente ellas dos.

-¿Este es tu trabajo?

-Sep.

-¿Traes comida a la gente que no tiene posibilidades de seguir viva?

-Exacto… -Hizo una pausa y sonrió. - Y sanidad.

Plantó unas pequeñas semillas que pronto empezaron a succionar parte de la radiación que tenía el planeta. En un santiamén, la tierra marchita, comenzó a tomar un color maravillosamente verde. Luego, lanzó unos pequeños dispositivos al aire, los cuales se esparcieron por la atmósfera, tomando toda la polución. Absorbieron la contaminación y el cielo, de color verdor aguamarina, puro y límpido, se pudo visualizar. Finalmente un holograma de protección ambiental Walegiana se inscribió en el cielo.

Sayaka oyó unas alarmas y Kyoko la tomó del brazo.

-Ellos…

-Vamos. Es hora de irnos. Pronto vendrán los policías Walegianos a encarcelar a los corruptos. –Se escondieron en la nave, antes de que las miles de unidades policíacas, aparecieran frente a ellas y saludaran a su comandante en jefe. Salieron disparadas hacia la estratósfera y luego al espacio. La nave volvió a escoger un planeta a punto de morir. Bajaron con sigilo, ahí no había nadie esperándolas. Luego de dar vueltas por los aires, Kyoko se quedó helada, sin salir de la nave, al darse cuenta que la policía local, estaba llevando a los ciudadanos y confiscando todo tipo de bienes; para descubrir quién tenía aquello que rompía los esquemas de los gobiernos. Frunció horriblemente el entrecejo al ver a unos niños siendo latigueados, apretando la mandíbula. Apretó un interruptor y rápidamente, todos esos agentes de _Paz,_ fueron puestos a dormir por un tiempo prolongado. De hecho, hasta que la chica lo dispusiera. Los robots empezaron a buscar el escondite de ambas y Sayaka temió lo peor. No obstante, Kyoko dejó volar un pequeño dispositivo en forma de lágrima carmín. Rápidamente, se esparció como una telaraña y los robots temblaron, con un tremendo corto cuito.

Una sonrisa gigante se esbozó en los labios de la pelirroja y los niños salieron corriendo hacia ella. La abrazaron, las personas adultas no se mostraban por ningún lado. Entonces se dio cuenta, que los los padres probablemente habían sido asesinados por los diferentes gobiernos.

Sayaka no podía creerlo.

¿Entonces todo lo que sabía de ella era pura mentira?

Dejó que el planeta volviera a recomponerse, los océanos de color ámbar empezaron a reavivar a sus criaturas al punto de su inminente deceso. El aire viciado volvió a ser delicioso. Los árboles y la hierba dorada, creció casi al minuto de que las semillas se implantaran con delicadeza. Los niños buscaron en sus bolsillos, algo con qué pagar los alimentos que su rescatista traía consigo y Kyoko simplemente tomó el oro que le ofrecían y lo entrecerró en las manos de su interlocutor; con una sonrisa preciosa.

-Lo necesitarás para salir de aquí, si alguna vez quieres viajar por el espacio. ¿Sí? ¡Ven a visitarme!

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Nah. –Besó la cabecita del niño, lo despeinó. –Sólo soy una muy buena amiga de las causas justas.

Unas máquinas que parecían androides, empezaron a bajar de la nave. Todos aquellos gobernantes fueron puestos en unos tubos criogénicos. Había oído que esta rebelde se encargaba de instaurar una "falsa paz social" en forma de secuestros, pero probablemente era que terminaban en la cárcel de WG118. Una red qué raudamente desapareció -Como vio en los otros planetas- se instauró en los cielos, llamándole la atención. Ahora, Miki realmente descreía qué era verdad y qué cosa mentira. Al parecer, creció mirando espejitos de colores, mientras que los gobiernos corruptos no dejaban de acrecentar sus arcas a costa de los moribundos.

¿El Universo estaba muriendo?

¿O era cosa de la avaricia y el egoísmo?

Se despidió de los niños y Sayaka tan sólo se había quedado en la nave, sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba observando. Durante años, en la academia, la tomaron a ella como el peor energúmeno que existía para la paz social. Y ahora, se daba cuenta que todo esto era mentira. Una jodida y retorcida mentira.

-¿Por qué…? –La atacó, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. -¿Por qué has dejado durante tantos años que hablaran estas cosas horrendas de ti cuando no eres así? ¿Por qué dejas que te busquen y den precio a tu cabeza…? ¿Por qué…? ¡Dime…!

-Porque me importa una mierda lo que digan de mí, Sayaka. Sólo me interesa que el Universo y sus planetas, tengan otra oportunidad de vivir y que no haya guerras que arruinen más vidas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi familia pereció bajo el fuego, por culpa de unos rebeldes del planeta WG118. Puristas de la raza superior Walegiana, mejor dicho. –Encendió su nave, sin enfrentarla. -Sabes su oscura etapa, los sentimientos y la irracionalidad casi los hizo perecer.

-Tú…

-Soy de un planeta que ha sido destruido por la estupidez. –Sonrió con tristeza. –Sí...

Sayaka apenas pudo comandar a sus pies, luego del malestar inicial debido a que la nave arrancara con todo su ímpetu, para acercarse a la chica. Le tocó tímidamente el hombro, sobresaltándola.

-¿De dónde eres…?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo básico? –Los ojos rojos la miraron fijamente y la chica sólo pudo ruborizarse y morder su labio inferior. Estaba a punto de quitar la mano, pero Sakura la tomó y entrelazó los dedos, para retenerla en el lugar. -¿Quieres saber qué es lo que estás defendiendo con tanta felicidad?

Encendió una de las pantallas y ahí pudo ver tres planetas diferentes.

WG118.

La Tierra.

Y Pandenium, el planeta condenado a la muerte, el último del fondo del tarro. A menos que quisieras morir de diferentes tumores apenas pisaras su contaminada tierra, era el destino turístico menos recomendado. Había planetas que decían que había que volarlo en pedazos de una vez por todas.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué muestras esto? Los conozco, no soy tan tarada como crees, claro que…

-Shhh… Presta atención, tonta. –Susurró cálidamente, con una sonrisa aun cuando su rostro se tornó serio.

Tocando la pantalla con suma delicadeza, deslizó sus dedos y los miles de años retrocedieron. Sayaka, entonces, enfrentó a la cruda verdad. Negó con su cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. Tosió desesperada, porque era algo que escapaba de sus posibilidades, de su status quo, de su concepción como ser humano. Tomó su cabeza y se arrodilló al piso, mientras temblaba, las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente sin permiso.

WG118, La Tierra, Pandenium…

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Por favor, no vas a decirme que…!

La chica volvió a mirarla y esta vez, todo tipo de máscara risueña y socarrona se cayó para mostrar su verdadero rostro.

-Soy Sakura Kyoko. Una de las últimas sobrevivientes de Pandenium. Escapamos de ahí cuando era una niña pequeña. Nos dieron asilo político provisional en WG118. Cuando se efectuó la guerra civil, los puristas hicieron trizas la iglesia de mi padre porque protegía a otros como nosotros, dándoles un lugar donde estar y posibilidad de una vida digna. Fui la única que quedó para contarla después de la masacre. Creo que ese evento trágico fue reconocido por todos los rincones del Universo. –La pelirroja le sonrió. –Luego de eso, el gobierno de WG118 me dio asilo de por vida, a modo de disculpa. Cuando pude tener la edad de doce años, me alisté para ser policía y con ello, ir a diferentes planetas para ayudar; el último deseo de mi padre. Es lo que hago desde entonces… -Fue silenciada por un abrazo fuerte y una suave caricia en la espalda. La chica sonrió incrédula y se tensó al instante. Notaba que Sayaka se convulsionaba; probablemente era porque lloraba.

-Siento mucho haberte dado caza por tanto tiempo… Me he portado como una imbécil. Encima, ansiaba la idea de tenerte, para encerrarte entre rejas y poder entender qué era lo que te motivaba a aprovecharte de los débiles, como durante años me hicieron creer. Sin embargo, yo sabía que algo no terminaba de cuadrar, aunque no estaba al tanto de qué… Yo… Yo… Lo siento muchísimo, Kyoko…

-Heh… Es algo normal, tu planeta me detesta y ya te lo rep...

Lo que menos imaginaría Sakura Kyoko sería que la chica tomaría su rostro para plantar un beso suave en sus labios. Abrió los ojos, de par en par, el rojo se incrementó en cada célula de su rostro. Intentó sostenerse, cuando Sayaka la llevó lentamente hasta el sillón donde comandaba la nave. La chica se sentó en sus piernas, con el peso de su cuerpo, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca, para que no se alejara ni un ápice. La sintió moverse un poco, tímidamente. Sus besos eran algo torpes, no es que fueran demasiado experimentadas respecto a este contacto físico. En WG118 estaban prohibidos y en la Tierra, aunque fuera normal que empezaran desde jóvenes, Sayaka esperó por años, a la persona correcta y la verdad es que en el fondo, muy adentro, era que deseaba que fuera a quien besaba ahora mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sintió su corazón se aceleró como loco, respondiendo lentamente al contacto, relajándose. Se separaron luego de unos cuantos minutos, respirando agitadas y contemplándose a los ojos, con fijeza. Sayaka le acarició la mejilla, tiernamente y Kyoko esbozó una sonrisa casi estúpida y cohibida.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos de ser capturada.

-¿…Por qué lo haces?

-Porque creo que por primera vez, podré hacer justicia. Me sumé a la academia para ello, aunque me llamaba mucho más estar detrás de un escritorio. –Se rieron, Sayaka se ruborizó un poco, rascándose la nuca. – Pero quiero protegerte. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude y te creo. Acabo de ver todo esto y…

Kyoko se rió entre dientes.

-¿De verdad lo dices?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Intenté decírtelo mil veces!

-¿Eh?

-Te llamé tantas veces de diferentes maneras, en cada misión posible; pero apenas estabas llegando a capturarme, tus ganas de matarme me acobardaban a decirte la verdad.

-Uh… Lo siento… Bueno... Y...Yo...

-La mejor manera era atraerte a mi planeta, donde se me protegería…

-¿El robot que me reclutó…?

-Yo lo llevé al planeta, el target eras tú.

-¿Y el de muchos ojos, no, digo… brazos…?

Kyoko se rió a carcajadas.

-Pobre Oliver, es un muy buen amigo mío.

-¿O sea que mi vida es una mentira? No entiendo nada…

-Sayaka… Intenté comunicarme contigo porque sé que pese a la necesidad, estás atraída a hacer el bien. Porque tus reacciones son más puras que el resto de los seres humanos. Estuve a punto de llamar a Madoka en tu lugar, pero…

-¿¡Conoces a Madoka!?

Kyoko volvió a carcajearse.

-Ella es una refugiada de la Tierra. Vino con mi familia a WG118 para recomenzar y fueron reasignados a tu planeta, porque su hermano estaba alistado en la resistencia de los robots. Tatsuya cree que deben tener derechos, lo cual adhiero.

Sayaka se tomó de la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas.

-No puedo creer esto… Tantos años creyendo… He hecho el ridículo por tanto tiempo… Podría haberte matado, estúpida... Y ahora te besé... Yo... Creo que necesito unas semanas para procesar todo lo que has dicho…

Kyoko volvió a carcajear y la despeinó.

-Oye, ¿Era tu primer beso? Estabas temblando y tus dientes chocaron un par de veces contra los míos–Levantó una ceja, insinuante. Sayaka se tensó, cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, infantilmente, levantando su barbilla.

-No responderé a eso.

-Oh, qué aburrida. Yo creí que sólo te atraían los chicos, en especial porque acosabas con la mirada al pobre Eula y algunos hombres de WG118. Aunque creo que también te llamaban atención las chicas, puedo presentarte a un par si quieres… -Siguió burlándose, mientras jugaba con el cabello cortito de Sayaka.

La joven miró hacia otro lado, roja hasta la raíz del pelo. La pantalla que mostraba los cuadrantes de la galaxia Andrómeda, ahora se volvía intensamente interesante.

-Oye… Esas naves…

-¡Oh! –Kyoko la hizo incorporarse y fue a los controles. –Es hora de desaparecer. Tranquila, una vez que pongo esa red que viste, quedan bajo la jurisdicción de WG118 y el planeta se vuelve intocable. Es como si me perteneciera. –Hizo un gesto gracioso, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. –La verdad ni siquiera necesito eso. Mi familia era bastante acaudalada, no gastábamos demasiado en WG118 y vendo patentes de inventos, a diferentes tipos que rondan por la galaxia.

-¿Tienes como muchos trabajos?

-Bueno, el mercado fluctúa demasiado. ¿No te parece?

Sayaka rió ensimismada, mientras ahora volvían al planeta WG118. Cuando llegaron, había varios oficiales, esperándola con una medalla de ciudadana ilustre. Kyoko se ruborizó un poco y aceptó el regalo, mientras le decían que celebrarían una cena en su honor, por tan noble trabajo. Al final, terminó diciendo que sí a la fiesta y Sayaka estaba más que invitada.

En cuestión de cortas horas, se encontró vestida con una tela que atrapaba toda la belleza de las estrellas en un cielo inmensamente azul y que estas cambiaban de posición si las tocabas. Sayaka se entretuvo jugando con el mapa interactivo, mientras esperaba a la pelirroja. Al final se la encontró saliendo de su habitación. La oficial hizo todo lo posible para no ser demasiado obvia al verla, pero falló miserablemente. El rojo de su rostro lo explicaba todo. Y Kyoko, ni rauda ni perezosa, alzó una ceja, antes de acariciar coquetamente la mejilla de su interlocutora muda.

-¿Vamos?

Sayaka sólo pudo asentir.

La cena había sido algo aburrida. Muchas personas hablando de temas interesantes con la emoción de un helecho. La parte más divertida fue cuando se escaparon de ahí para irse a caminar a la playa. Sayaka quedó mirando a los animales marítimos que brillaban en el agua. Jugó con ellos, ensimismada. Le gustaría que su planeta fuera así de precioso. Le encantaría que la Tierra mejorara.

 _I would smile as the shivers and chills_

 _Run down my spine_

-Entonces… ¿Los Multiversos existen?

-Son tan reales como que esto es agua. –La chica puso un pie en el agua y jugueteó, empapándola, entre risas.

Sayaka se sorprendió por lo que había hecho y le devolvió el gesto, con una risa que pocas veces sacaba a relucir. Se acostaron en la arena, mientras miraban el paisaje estrellado, cada una en un pensamiento diferente.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-Probablemente la Tierra reportará tu salida clandestina. Lo mejor es que tengas que regresar, Sayaka.

-¿Y tú? No quiero estar ahí… Yo… No tengo nada en ese planeta. Si no te molesta, me gustaría hacer algo decente por mi vida, aunque sea una vez…-No se atrevió a decir el verdadero motivo, una vez más. Mordió su labio inferior, tímidamente.

-El tema son las políticas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el jefe de policía, que es un idiota, te reporte como secuestrada. No valdrá que digas que querías estar aquí. Simplemente, hará lo posible para que vuelvas. Son cuestiones de ciudadanía. –La voz de Kyoko parecía completamente apenada. –Esperé por tantos años poder conocerte cara a cara. Pero no me quejo… Digo, al menos podemos tener conversaciones decentes. ¿No?

-¿Te volveré a ver? –Susurró, intentando que la voz no se quebrara tanto.

-Obviamente, eres mi compañera de crimen, ahora.

Sayaka se rió, cerrando sus ojos, despejando las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?

-Yo encontraré la manera. Tú quédate tranquila. –Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa.

Esa fue la última vez que la había visto, desde hacía siete meses. De la nada, la señorita Kyoko Sakura había desaparecido de todos los registros de rebeldía, sus fechorías dejaron de ser reportadas. Sayaka, algunas veces, pensó que esto fue parte de un sueño largo, muy largo y loco.

Lo último que le había dicho, había sido casi una mentira, porque no reflejaba ni por asomo lo que deseaba que supiera. Lo recordaba, porque no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y golpeó su cabeza contra su pared, un par de veces.

" _Al principio, pensé que eras una de esas bandidas que sólo le interesaba su bienestar. Pero has demostrado lo contrario, eres genial"._

Le había faltado toda la cursilería que era adepta de leer cuando nadie la podía mirar. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido las agallas, de hecho, hasta le parecía irreal que hubiera podido besarla como lo hizo. Su rostro se calentaba como mil soles tan sólo evocar ese recuerdo inconfesable, en principal porque debía seguir fingiendo que la odiaba, frente a todo el mundo. La respuesta de la pelirroja sólo fue un gran rubor; algo que llamó la atención a toda la tripulación. Algunos no Walegianos, se rieron un poco. Es que ver a la reina de los desmadres tan dominada por una simple oficial Terrana, era algo simpático y casi mágico o, incluso, milagroso.

Lo único que le daba a entender que todo había sido real, era el pin amarillo de su cabello, que lo llevaba siempre consigo.

Y era uno de esos días, en que se quedaba pensando en lo vivido, mientras hacía el papeleo de oficina, que cumplía por salir rebeldemente del planeta como lo hizo. Ahora, se dio cuenta que sus fantasías de antaño, era tener el trabajo más aburrido del jodido mundo. Bufando, fue directo a la cafetería para pedir un croissant calentito, cuando se encontró a Oliver; quien la saludó con todos los brazos. Se había extrañado de verlo ahí, pero mantuvo una larga y entretenida charla, luego de haberse disculpado, avergonzada hasta la médula. Con sus múltiples brazos, le dijo que no había broncas y luego le invitó a un almuerzo ligero. El tipo era genial, tenía mil y una aventuras para contarle. Era como un tío postizo de Kyoko, de hecho. Habían recorrido tantos cuadrantes de la galaxia, que podía incluso escribir libros y libros de aventuras. A Sayaka, ese almuerzo se le hizo hasta cortísimo.

Cuando volvía a su oficina, arrastrando los pies, luego de dejar la usual propina a Mirina, su pin que luego descubrió que era de oro, empezó a titilar y vibrar como loca, sobresaltándola. Sayaka tomó unidad en un santiamén, apenas escuchó la siguiente frase:

-Todas las unidades, encontramos un desperfecto en el área de contenedores. Reportarse en el ala AK46. Repito, todas las unidades, encontramos un desperfecto en el área de contenedores. Reportarse en el ala AK46….

-Miki Sayaka… Reportándose… Señor… -Musitó, agitada y con una voz ronca.

-Excelente, es un placer volverte a ver.

El radio no dejaba de repetir el mensaje, como un eco intermitente.

\- …Todas las unidades, encontramos un desperfecto en el área de contenedores. Reportarse en el ala AK46….

Levantó su mirada, lentamente.

Sayaka, con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo pudo atinar para sonreír con felicidad.

 _And your eyes are locked on mine…_

* * *

 _* "I'll meet you there"_ de Adam Young

 **¡He decidido subir este one-shot que participaba en un concurso! Como no gané, quise que esto quedara para aquellos que andan enganchados con "Firebird". Esta sería su precuela oficial.**

 **Nos estamos viendo.**

 **MioA.**


End file.
